


realizations

by mullomocs



Series: of sleep deprivation and tutor sessions [2]
Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Swearing, Tim Drake Needs Sleep, marinette is an organized mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullomocs/pseuds/mullomocs
Summary: Marinette realizes just whatwaswrong with the tutor session.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: of sleep deprivation and tutor sessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914442
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	realizations

**Author's Note:**

> not exactly proud of this, but i like it enough so here yall go!

“Okay, so, the basics first, as a refresher.”

  
  


He hummed in response.

  
  


“There are at least seven key business skills, of which they are strategic manage—“

  
  


“Strategic, financial, operations and people management, accounting—or at least the basics of it, marketing, and sales.” he mumbled under his breath as he continued to type on his laptop.

  
  


She gave him a grin. “Great!”

* * *

  
  


“I’ve ran my own business for a few years now.” That made the boy quirk his eyebrow. “It was a mess to balance, really. Business, schooling… the akumas.” 

  
  


His eyes narrowed as his typing ceased. “Akumas?” He, again, mumbled under his breath.

  
  


“Nevermind.” The girl waved it off and laughed strainly.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You seem to know the materials… we could do something else now, if you want.” 

  
  


The only response she got once again is a hum.

  
  


“I’ll go buy a drink for a bit.” She stood up from her chair and walked to the cashier and ordered. She looked back at the table, and on the window besides her student, she could see the familiar ladybug symbol that was reflected from his laptop.

  
  


When her drink was finished, she grabbed it and went back to their table, but this time, sitting next to him.

  
  


“It all started when my classmate was turned into a Stone Heart…”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Marinette greeted him farewell as she packed up her belongings to head out. It’s already been, what, four hours? It has been fulfilling though, he was knowledgeable—they just ping-ponged argument after argument with one another. It was an enlightening turn of events, to say the least. Although, the way he spoke was a _bit_ weird and off-putting. It was like she wasn’t even there. (Plagg laughed at her when she mentioned it as Tikki glared at him.)

  
  


With one last nod of acknowledgement, the French girl went home to finally get some sleep. 

  
  


When she first got the message from the organizers of the program that her tutor session was at a café at 2 o’clock, she just mindlessly added it into her calendar — not realizing she forgot to switch the AM to PM.

  
  


It wasn’t until the day before the tutor session she saw it again, but she didn’t even _question_ why a student would request a 2AM session. She chalked it up that someone was just like her, busy all the time. At day, for her scheduled meetings and schoolwork, at night, for herself and for her designs (and for heroism, let’s never forget that). She was in a new city in a new country, she couldn’t possibly know for _sure_ how exceedingly unusual it was.

  
  


So when she woke up at noon from her sleep, she was confused when she saw from her phone notifications that the organizers have sent her about something being cancelled—there were also some notifications from an unknown number but her responsibilities take precedence.

  
  


In her half-asleep daze, she mindlessly unlocked her phone to see the entire message.

  
  


**TUTOR ORGANIZERS** | _8:35AM_

Ms. Dupain-Cheng, your session for today is cancelled. We apologize for the inconvenience but apparently your student had an emergency that needed to be dealt with. They have gone out of town so they cannot meet up with you today for the 2 o’clock session.

  
  


_Cancelled? Cancelled????_

  
  


Marinette was now sitting upright, wide awake with shock. Then _who_ was that person that she taught? Who did she unknowingly give her number to??

  
  


**unknown** | _11:48AM_

?????OH MY GOD YOU’REREAL I THOUGHT I HALLUCINATED YOU???

i’m so sorry i’m just a mess

????but what were you doing having a tutor session at two in the morning????

wait so does that mean hawkybitch was real too

  
  


The girl groaned at her own dumbassery as she grabbed her pillow and covered her face, effectively muffling her. She should’ve known better, should have picked up the signals instead of waving them off as she did.

  
  


“Y’know, pigtails—“ _(“I’m not wearing pigtails anymore, Plagg!”)_ “—that kid seemed nice enough. We know ya regret making that mistake but hey! Something good came out of it.”

  
  


Marinette felt a little bit of weight rest on her head when the little kwami finished what he was saying.

  
  


“He’s right, Marinette!” another voice said, it came from just above her head, so she could only assume Tikki decided to settle on her hair to reassure her. “That boy didn’t seem at all bad, you should reply to his texts. You deserve to let loose and try to have some friends!”

  
  


She whimpered as she harshly shoved the pillow she used to cover herself in embarrassment to her lap. “Well, _I guess_ . You guys _are_ gods, I should be able to trust your judge of character…” 

  
  


“Damn, right!” the kwami of destruction exclaimed as he landed on Marinette’s shoulder, nuzzling like a cat—he _technically_ is a cat—onto her neck. 

  
  


The noirette rubbed the area between the kwami’s two ears as she unlocked her phone again. 

  
  


**me** | _12:56PM_

sorry!! just woke up now. and it’s alright, i guess? it was my bad too….i may or may not have switched my am and pm 😭

i never did get your name, which makes sense if you thought i was just a hallucination. 

OH

i guess if you thought it was a hallucination i can see why you talked like the way you did too lol. you were kinda talking to yourself ??

Add to contacts as **coffee guy**?

confirm

**coffee guy** | _12:58PM_

no no it’s alright. 

i should be sorry considering i kind of ignored you

okay wait you still haven’t answered me about hawkybitch

  
  


**me** | _1:01PM_

hawkmoth was a supervillain in paris. it’s alright, he’s been dealt with.

didn’t you read the ladyblog?

**coffee guy** | _1:01PM_

yeah, but a firsthand source is always great

he’s in jail?

  
  


**me** | _1:04PM_

...no? i’m not sure about the specifics so i can’t really tell you how they handled him. 

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:05PM_

huh.

it’s still weird that the news didnt reach outside of paris.

the way you talked about… akumas?? made me believe even more that you were just an hallucination tbh. it seemed so wack.

  
  


**me** | _1:06PM_

yeah it was wack. if i was never there for the attacks and only heard reportings and stories of it i’d honestly think there’s some supernatural shit going on

well i guess there is but like in a more “this is a story being passed around here, a local myth” kinda thing

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:08PM_

that or it was some sort of advertising campaign for paris

  
  


**me** | _1:08PM_

if it was then it was terrible. it didn’t even reach internationally

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:09PM_

yeah

do you want to go out again next week

  
  


Marinette took a double take as she read the message that was sent. She could hear the giggling of the two kwamis she currently had out.

  
  


**me** | _1:13PM_

sure?

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:13PM_

i know we’re texting but you don’t sound so sure

  
  


**me** | _1:13PM_

oh i am! IM ECSTATIC /s

but yeah sure… i guess? same time?

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:14PM_

are you ok

we could reschedule to like a better time and not at… i don’t know… 2am

  
  


**me** | _1:15PM_

i am not ok i’m busy 24/7 and my freedom is only during the night

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:15PM_

oh fuck

yeah i forgot i have responsibilities too

day after tomorrow, same time?

  
  


**me** | _1:15PM_

sure!!!

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:16PM_

let me give you a ride to and from the coffee place though

  
  


**me** | _1:16PM_

:O! i’m not giving my address to a stranger

ok but seriously it’s fine i can handle myself

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:16PM_

we’re in gotham. //gotham//

  
  


**me** | _1:17PM_

no

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:17PM_

yes

  
  


**me** | _1:17PM_

no

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:17PM_

yes

  
  


**me** | _1:17PM_

no

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:18PM_

yes

  
  


**me** | _1:19PM_

fineeee

i doubt you’d let me even if i annoy you to death

ok so day after tomorrow, 2am, gotcha

you can pick me up @ gu 

  
  


**coffee guy** | _1:19PM_

gotcha

  
  


**me** | _1:20PM_

it’s a date then!

  
  


She heard Plagg snorting at her—with Tikki hissing at him to shut up. With a confused look she read what she sent.

  
  


_Oh._

  
  


“Mon dieu,” she groaned as she threw her phone to one of her pillows farther from her. “I guess it’s a date now??”

  
  


“That sounds great, Mari!” the ladybug kwami cheered.

  
  


“Only you, pigtails… only you could be lucky enough to actually get a date from a guy you met at 2am in the most crime-ridden city in the world,” Plagg said, his voice filled with fond teasing.

  
  


With a roll of her eyes she got off her bed as she muttered, “only me, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> > tim blushed as he read the message—he read it over and over again to make sure he _was_ reading it right. 
> 
> i don’t know how business works?? yeah :) there’s going to be at least one more part!!!
> 
> i like to think i have a good grasp of understanding of their characters but it’s really just another thing to write them, yanno? so i do apologize if they seem off, which they honestly do to me but! thats really the best i can do for now and i shouldnt really stress myself out over this ? it’s better to just keep on writing and writing until i reach a point i’m happy with how i write them.
> 
> also yes mari _still_ doesnt know his name but at this point she’s in too deep to ask.


End file.
